


Dearie

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma has a huge dick by the way, F/F, Fluff and Smut, If it makes you uncomfortable do not read., Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a problem Emma opts to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearie

 

 

It had been three months since Regina Swan-Mills had given birth to Emma’s baby, Henry Swan-Mills. The blonde had gotten home late that evening from her parent’s house. She quietly crept through the foyer and upstairs not wanting to wake her wife or their child if they were asleep.

 

On the second floor, she nudged a door open to a room washed by the glow of a small nightlight. Inside, she leaned over the hard-wooden crib and tentatively caressed the thin brown hairs on her son’s head. He shifted slightly, his hands forming little fists and his face scrunching here and there.

“Were you good for Mommy today?” The baby yawned and his blanket fell a little from around his waist. A curve pulled at Emma’s lips, “Of course you were.” She tugged the soft blanket back up to his shoulders and whispered. “Goodnight, kid.”

 

Closing the door to the nursery, she went to her and Regina’s bedroom a few footfalls away. Regina sat at the edge of their bed in a short silk night gown, applying lotion to her calves.

 

Without thinking, Emma rushed to the bedside, tackling Regina against the comforting duvet. Her wife yelped, caught totally off guard. Partially amused by Emma’s playfulness, having missed her all day, but reprimanding for possibly waking up Henry, Regina punched Emma in the chest. “Emma! Get off of me.”

 

“Ow!” The blonde couldn’t have possibly beamed larger. “Well, Goodnight to you too Mrs. Swan-Mills.” She attacked Regina with random pecks and sloppy open mouth kisses.

 

“Emma!” The brunette tried at dodging Emma’s aimlessly prodding tongue. “You’re going to wake up your son.”

 

“No, my beloved wife. _You_ are the one that’s screaming.” She grabbed at Regina’s waist and tickled her ribs mercilessly. “Emma, stop! _Please._ ”

“One condition.”

 

“Anything!”

 

Emma quit her frantic fingers, looked down with a smug expression at the brunette and said simply, “kiss me like you missed me.”

 

Regina obliged smiling into the kiss at how much of a big, playful dork her wife was. With a final stroke to the roof of Emma’s mouth, she pulled back, dreamily. “I did miss you. Henry did too.”

 

Another peck to the lips, Emma divulged, “I missed _you_.”

 

Rolling off of her, Emma got up from the mattress to undress for bed.  “How was he today?”

 

“He was wonderful. Not as cranky as he was yesterday, thankfully. But he did-“

 

“He what?” Emma paused her actions near the closet to look at Regina.

 

“You walked all through the house on in your boots?” the brunette sounded irritated watching Emma unlace them.

 

Emma sighed, “Babe, come on…” She hurried removing the last offending article of clothing leaving her in a pair of briefs. Just, briefs.

She made her way back to the bed and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. “I was too eager to see you. I was away from you _all day_. I promise if I left any mud or dirt on the floors, I’ll clean it up first thing tomorrow.”

 

Fixing Emma with a hard glare, Regina replied, “Of course you will.”

 

“Okay,” The blonde tugged Regina more to the center of the bed and saddled up behind her. “Now what were you saying?” Emma kissed her by the head.

 

This was her favorite time of day, where she just lay in her Emma’s arms perfectly content and with the knowledge of their son sleeping just as peacefully a room away. She felt safe and purely at home.

 

Regina pushed her hips back into Emma’s trying to alienate all distance between them. “Your son, he ran through eight bottles today. He hadn’t nursed once since yesterday and I’m afraid he has your huge appetite.”

 

Emma frowned. “Is that normal? I mean, why didn’t you nurse him?”

 

“I don’t want to sound like a bad mother but my nipples have just been really sore lately and Henry…” Regina turned in Emma’s hold to face her. “When your son latches on, he latches on for _dear life._ My nipples are _killing_ me. _”_ Regina sighs, “and me not nursing him is painful too because my breasts are just achingly full and…it hurts.”

 

Emma hated that her wife was in pain and an idea came to mind but she wasn’t sure how Regina would respond. So instead of looking at her, she focused on a spot in the distance and asked, “w-what if _I_ could help you?”

 

The brunette knitted her brows, “how?”

 

“Well, you know,” Emma started to fiddle with a loose thread in the bedding, “in some cultures it’s seen as a normal act of intimacy when…you know,” Emma shrugged, “a spouse nurses from their wife or whatever. I was thinking maybe, I don’t know-”

 

“You’re rambling, dear.”

 

Emma quit her fidgeting and looked down at her. “I can suck your tits, if you want?”

 

Regina looked contemplative. “You would honestly do that for me?”

 

“Well, seriously, it sorta has been a fantasy of mine so, I mean i-it would be just as much a pleasure to me as it is for you.”

 

“Alright, then…” Emma watched her wife lower one thin strap of her nightie and the part where a dab of milk had stained the material already, revealing Regina’s pert teat. “Just be gentle, Emma. I’m incredibly sensitive right now.”

 

“O-okay.” Hesitantly, she craned her head downward where a few speckles of white liquid sat onto the mauve bud of Regina’s breast. Emma’s tongue patted the flesh picking up the milk droplets and carefully she wrapped her lips around the whole areola. She sucked slowly, drawing a little milk into her mouth –careful not to use her teeth, causing Regina to moan in relief.

 

Emma allowed her sense of taste to take over and said to Regina, “you taste…sweet. Like if fruits were crushed in milk or something.”

 

Regina nodded her head, “thank you darling, now keep sucking.”

 

Emma did as she were told but laying there with her legs tangled with her wife’s one –Regina combing her fingers through her blonde hair, holding Emma’s head to her chest; Emma would be lying if she said she wasn’t turned on by the situation.

 

The blonde rolled over so that she was lying on top of Regina. Reaching into her briefs she pulled out her erection and slipped Regina’s panties aside beneath the short nightie. “I wanna make love to you, baby.” She spoke around the wet nipple. “Is that okay?”

 

For confirmation, Regina pulled at Emma’s lower back, urging Emma to shrug the hem of her night gown up around her waist and slip easily into her.

 

“Mhhmmm, you feel so good…you taste so good…” Emma hummed delighted.

 

“Yes, baby.” Regina breathed deeply. “Emma, you’re making me feel so much better.”

 

Emma sucked tenderly until the right breast was no longer giving out. Assuming it was empty, she moved onto the left simultaneously grinding her hips into Regina. She raised her head, milk escaping her lips to trail down her chin. “You’re so enchanting,” she says to Regina, taking note of the emotions flitting across her wife’s face. She re-attached her mouth to the full left breast, moaning at the warm milk filling her mouth.

 

By the time she emptied the second, Regina said she was in a lot less pain than before and lovingly pulled Emma into a heated kiss; tasting her own essence in the process.

 

Thrusting once, twice and once more, Emma quickly pulled out, painting ribbons onto her wife’s pubic bone. 


End file.
